chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Luigi
<< Olimar | All 4 U | Peach >> Revealed: August 7, 2013 Coming straight from Dream Team, Luigi is here and ready to reclaim his spot in Smash. His official artwork being him about to go down into side taunt, Luigi is leaking with personality and judging by how the game was in development during his year, it truly shows as his being is totally encompassed in this iteration. Looking rather Melee-ish in his animations and bringing his flutter kick, Luigi is truly unique from his brother save for Fireball. Luigi even got an updated Final Smash going from the baseless but powerful Negative Zone to the potent and hazardous Poltergust 5000. Luigi is undeniably ready to celebrate. It's time to go green. SSB4 Luigi Screen 1.jpg|Luigi smacks Pit with his dash attack. SSB4 Luigi Screen 2.jpg|Luigi strikes a pose like it's Mario and Luigi time. SSB4 Luigi Screen 3.jpg|Mario, Luigi and Kirby put their hands up. SSB4 Luigi Screen 4.jpg|Luigi is surprised by an spontaneously appearing Yellow Pikmin. SSB4 Luigi Screen 5.jpg|Link and Samus double team Luigi. SSB4 Luigi Screen 6.jpg|Poor Luigi hangs on for dear life. SSB4 Luigi Screen 7.jpg|DK and Bowser get in each others faces and Luigi, in shock is ready to watch the fight from an incredibly safe distance...is Wily's Castle even safe? SSB4 Luigi Screen 8.jpg|Mario and Luigi prepare to Sex Kick each other. SSB4 Luigi Screen 9.jpg|Luigi butt bumps Kirby in the face. SSB4 Luigi Screen 10.jpg|Mario sends Luigi flying...in a Luigi screen. Ugh, how degrading. It's Mario Party 9's boxart all over again. Moveset Special *Fireball: A floating fire ball that bounces off walls. **Bouncing Fireball: Take inspiration from your big brother and release a hopping ball of fire. **Iceball: Show off Luigi's uniqueness by using the Ice Flower's special technique! It may move slow but it's a potent freezing move. *Green Missile: This chargeable move is quite potent. Every 1/10 times it becomes a "misfire" a powerful flaming version that goes much farther and hits much harder. Don't do it near walls though. Poor Luigi will get stuck! For some reason he gets tired of charging it in this game too. What his luck. **Floating Missle: Float in a straight line with a quick charge time to boost! Too bad it's not that powerful. **Quick Missle: A faster, farther variant that causes the green thunder to slide across the ground. *Super Jump Punch: A seemingly weak vertical jump...that is until you get really close to your opponents, delivering a fierce fiery blow courtesy of Luigi himself! **Fiery Jump Punch: While it's easier to get critical hits, the move doesn't go as high which doesn't help Luigi's already average recovery skills. **Buriel Header: Sacrifice critical hits for a burying blow! *Luigi Cyclone: A sideways traveling variant of Mario Tornado that can help Luigi recover **Mach Cyclone: This move helps blow opponents away from you at the cost of doing much damage. It also helps Luigi rise. **Clothesline Cyclone: A slow, wide and power attack that sends opponents reeling to the sides. *Poltergust 5000: Luigi sucks up the competition, all who get in his way only to shoot them to the blast line with no hesitation! It truly is his time to shine! Go green! Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Booty Boot; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Dash Attack (Sissy Fit; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Side (Quick Roundhouse; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Up (Paw Slash; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Down (Trip Kick; Super Smash Bros.) Smash *Forward Smash (The Luigi Serve; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Up Smash (Headbash Slash; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Smash (Spinning Sweep Kick; Super Smash Bros/) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Plumber Punt; Super Smash Bros.) *Forward Aerial (Paw Swipe; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Backward Aerial (Drop Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Upward Aerial (Flippin' Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Aerial (Luigi's Drill Kick; Super Smash Bros.) Grabs *Pummel (Headbutt) *Forward Throw (Semi-Circle Seismic) *Backward Throw (Bowser Bomber L) *Up Throw (Hissy Fit Throw) *Down Throw (Ground Pound; Super Smash Bros.) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Luigi does a series of poses. *Side: Luigi straightens himself and falls on his stomach. *Down: Luigi (much in memory of Mario Party 2) looks at the ground and kicks it (spiking any unfortunate ledge holders near by) Stage Introduction *Luigi enters via a pipe holding his face like he does on Luigi's Mansion's boxart. This is of course accompanied by a reluctant "Here we go...". Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Main Theme: Super Mario Bros. *Luigi does his side taunt twice. *Luigi does his character selection pose from Smash 64. *Luigi starts facing the opposite way before he turns to the camera with his fingers pointed like guns and says "Bang, bang.". Palettes #Luigi #Pinball Mario #Wrecking Crew Luigi #Super Mario Bros. NES Boxart Scheme #Fire Luigi #Waluigi #The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach Luigi #Mario Golf Inspired Category:Blog posts